G Guardian Advance
"G Guardian Advance" (Gガーディアン前進 Jī-Gādian Zenshin) is a keyword exclusive to G units, and introduced in Advance Booster Set 1: Shadow Advance. Characteristics G units with the "G Guardian Advance" ability have the following special characteristics: *They have a green-colored layout with golden lines. *They have an original shield of 25000, also the shield box is different for them, reflecting their defensive nature. *They are grade 4 cards. However, they do not have any skill icon like "Triple Drive". *They do not have any printed power nor critical. Instead, they have a large "G-GUARDIAN" by covering those places. How It Works "G Guardian Advance" is described as a continuous ability which, once it is active, allows you to call a face down G unit from your G zone on your guardian circle during an opponent's attack. It is done in the following form: *During the guard step of your opponent's turn, as long as you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard, and also there are no face-up "G Guardian Advance" in your G zone, you may choose a card with "HEAL" and an additional trigger unit from your hand, and discard it. *After paying the cost, choose the G Guardian Advance you want to call which must be face down from your G zone. The G zone is located in front of the damage zone and to the left of the field. It can hold up to 16 face down cards during the deck construction, which includes a maximum of 4 cards with the same printed card name, just like your main deck. *Call the chosen G Guardian Advance face up on your guardian circle in Rest state, and at this point, also choose one of your units that is being attacked, then the G Guardian Advance will guard that unit. *After the moment referred above, all the "when placed on" abilities are activated at the same time, and the player chooses which of them will resolve first (by paying any cost required). Details *You must complete the call of that G Guardian Advance (and other effects), before calling or intercepting any new guardian. *While you have a face up G Guardian Advance in your G zone, you cannot call any G Guardian Advance during the game. *You may call any number of G Guardian Advance during a same battle, as well as other guardians and intercept, as many times as possible. *When a G Guardian Advance would leave the guardian circle due to any method, it must be put face up into your G zone instead. *'G Guardian Advance do not count towards Generation Break effects'. If you call a G Guardian Advance while there are no face up cards in your G Zone, your Generation Break abilities do not become active until after the a battle ends and your G Guardian Advance goes to the G zone. *Calling a G Guardian Advance does not count as a normal call since it is an ability; therefore, they can be used even when the opponent uses an effect that restrict which cards you can normally guard with from the hand. Category:G Guardian Advance Category:Card mechanics Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Kaiko Rimen